


Switch!

by let2gotwoapplebee2



Series: Switch! AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let2gotwoapplebee2/pseuds/let2gotwoapplebee2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dave Strider, the endlessly optimistic birthday boy and Sburb player-to-be. Join him and his friends- stoic John, bubbly Rose, and cunning Jade- as they learn that the beta they've just received is much more than just a game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I'm kicking off that is about to eat my life. I'm open for any and all contributions, be they art, writing, whatever the hell, at switchau.tumblr.com. Any and all scraps pertaining to this personality swap AU are going to get posted there, while canonical writings will get posted here.

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 3rd of December, is this young man’s birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

==>

Buttnibble Fartkazoo.

==> Try again, smartass.

Dave Strider.

==>

Your name is DAVE. As was previously mentioned, it is your birthday. A number of PIZZAS are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER QUESTIONABLE MUSIC. You like to program computers, and you are SURPRISINGLY ADEPT AT IT. You have a fondness for PHOTOGRAPHY, and are an aspiring GAME DEVELOPER. You also like to RAP sometimes.

What will you do?

==>Dave: Read note on drawer.

The note is rich with the aroma of BROTHERLY CHEAP AFTERSHAVES AND COLOGNES. Beside the note is a ROLLED UP POSTER. Another BIRTHDAY ARTIFACE. You wonder what is printed on the poster.

==> Dave: Nail poster to wall

You behold the mighty form of your idol, T-Pain. It’s glorious. Exactly what you wanted. Your bro really came through 

==> Dave: Examine Ke$ha poster

_GO INSANE GO INSANE.  
THROW SOME GLITTER.  
MAKE IT RAIN ON EM._

==>Dave: Examine calendar.

You've marked your birthday, the 3rd of December. Another day you marked was supposed to be the arrival date for the highly touted SBURB BETA LAUNCH. 

It's been three days already. It's starting to become a sore subject with you.

==>Dave: Eat pizza.

You are sick to death of pizza!!! You've been eating it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your SYLLADEX with it either. The PIZZA stays put for now. 

You hear a notice from your COMPUTER. Someone is messaging you.

==>Dave: Open message.


End file.
